Qu'est-ce que 'pardonner' veut dire?
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: C'est l'heure de la confrontation. Après la perte de Loki, que peuvent ressentir Frigga et Odin? Leur amour peut-il réellement survivre aux erreurs de chacun? Et que vient faire Thor là-dedans?


**Hello! Un nouvel OS centré sur Frigga et Odin, après que Loki nous ait tous fait une frayeur en disparaissant du haut du pont! Pas de spoilers pour le second film (: Je cherche juste à voir ce que peuvent ressentir les époux après la perte de leur fils cadet. Cameo de Thor, en plus de cela (:**

**Thor et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

La paix était revenue. La paix avait triomphé une fois de plus sur les royaumes du Père de Toute Chose. Mais le prix à payer n'avait pas été mince. Une grosse perte, avait dit le peuple. Une grosse perte, avaient aussi déclaré la cour d'Odin. Lui, il s'était contenté de baisser la tête sans jamais rien dire, en particulier lorsqu'il dut supporter un débat sur son fils cadet. Ce n'était même pas son fils. C'était Loki. Mais Loki avait grandi avec lui, au sein de la famille royale. Odin ne pouvait ni ne voulait renier cet être qu'il avait de lui-même amené à Asgard. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche quand les autres parlèrent, manifestant leur peine ou leur soulagement de voir Loki disparaitre.

A côté, Thor écoutait, attentif comme son père, mais aucun d'eux ne daigna prononcer un seul mot lorsque les sujets les plus dignitaires vinrent leur dire quelques mots censés être réconfortants. Il n'y avait pas de tour de magie pour signaler la quelconque présence d'un certain magicien hors pair né sur Jotunheim. Il n'y avait aucun petit sourire sournois ou malin pour signaler un plan dissimulé. Il n'y avait aucun sourire entre fils et père, ou entre fils et mère, ou entre frère et frère. Il n'y avait rien. Juste des paroles, et Thor qui finit par se rendre compte d'une chose. Il interrompit brutalement le pauvre homme qui parlait, et s'avança vers son père, lui faisait une courbette de la tête avant de parler.

-Père, avez-vous vu Mère ? s'enquit-il, regardant de tous les côtés.

Frigga aurait dû siéger aux côtés de son mari, car elle ne le quittait presque jamais. L'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient plus les mêmes. Ils n'existaient pas quand l'un d'entre eux n'était pas là. Odin, intrigué, suivit le regard de son fils ainé. Sourcils froncés dans la même interrogation que Thor, il chercha, soucieux, un visage familier. Un visage lumineux avec deux magnifiques yeux couleur acier pour s'y noyer. Un visage maternel, celui de la Reine. Celui de _sa_ reine.

-Je ne la vois nulle part, Thor. Ne l'as-tu pas vu avant de venir, toi ? interrogea-t-il, encore plus soucieux.

Sa femme aimait assister aux séances officielles, pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas maintenant ? Le Père de Toute Chose crut bien en avoir une petite idée, mais il préféra l'effacer pour le moment, et chercher d'autres explications.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis la fête. Lui avez-vous parlé ? questionna Thor, également inquiet pour sa mère.

-Non, elle semble…occupée, toussota le roi, prenant soin d'utiliser les bons mots.

Mais Thor comprit sans trop de difficulté. Odin mentait assez mal lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa femme qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Frigga l'évitait-elle, par hasard ? Cette question parut la plus plausible au prince d'Asgard.

-Voulez-vous que j'aille la trouver, alors ? s'exclama le plus jeune.

-Non, non, laisse-la. Je viendrais la voir, ne te préoccupe pas d'elle pour le moment, et concentre-toi sur ces messieurs ! gronda avec une certaine tendresse le Père de Toute Chose.

-Il faudra bien plus que des mots pour guérir nos cœurs, Père, et vous le savez, l'interrompit pourtant son fils.

-Que veux-tu insinuer, mon fils ?

-Ce que disent ces messieurs, ils ne le pensent pas, pas pour la plupart. C'en est assez en ce qui me concerne. Je pars rejoindre mes compagnons, et nous irons nous entrainer pour oublier la perte de mon frère. Vous devriez vous occuper de celle qui a été la plus touchée par tous ces évènements, et ne pas la laisser faire face toute seule, conseilla simplement le gardien de Mjöllnir.

Il s'en alla ensuite, après une révérence respectueuse envers son roi, et un signe de main aux dignitaires qui restaient époustouflés devant ce discours. Certains parurent même vexés, mais rien de tout cela n'intéressait Odin à l'heure actuelle. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un grand cerveau pour comprendre de qui son fils impétueux voulait parler. Frigga, forcément. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui, dans la cité éternelle qu'était Asgard, était réellement touchée par la disparition de son fils.

-Voulez-vous que nous nous retirions, Sir ? demanda l'un des hommes sans nom.

-Non, non. Allez quérir ma femme, lança simplement Odin à l'un des gardes se tenant près de son trône.

Ce dernier le salua puis courut au pas de course vers les appartements situés dans les étages de l'immense forteresse dorée. Le roi se retrouva seul en compagnie de ses 'amis' et dut écouter leurs paroles, qui finirent par diverger vers la paix retrouvée, et bientôt vers Midgard.

Pendant ce temps, le garde envoyé commença sa course à la recherche de la reine, mais il lui semblait qu'elle avait totalement disparu elle aussi. Il s'en alla vers les appartements royaux, mais n'osa pas entrer. Il ne pouvait pas y aller, indigne d'entrer dans les superbes appartements de la royauté d'Asgard. En croisant quelques servants et courtisans, le garde les interpella et leur demanda des informations, mais tous lui répondirent ne pas avoir vu la reine Frigga depuis un moment.

Cette dernière se cachait habilement, déambulant sans réel but dans la forteresse construite en trois mois. Sa robe rouge flottait derrière elle alors qu'elle marchait, pieds nus, jusqu'à un lieu qui lui seul pouvait la réconforter en ce moment de deuil. Personne ne la croisa, personne ne put voir ses yeux refléter sa tristesse et sa détresse, son désespoir s'apprêtant à chaque instant à couler de ses yeux bleus. Arrivée à destination, la reine hésita un instant. Elle avait conscience qu'en entrant ici, ses sentiments reviendraient. Elle avait réussi à les atténuer jusque-là, avec de la maitrise sur son être dévasté, mais ce besoin de revoir cette partie de sa vie ne pouvait pas attendre, aussi elle décida de se lancer, peu importe si les larmes venaient ensuite à déformer son léger maquillage.

Une main sur la poignée, hésitant encore quelques instants, Frigga finit par abaisser l'objet dans sa main, et entra. C'était une chambre qui ouvrait sur un balcon, comme dans toutes les chambres du palais. Une chambre couleur or et vert, car le vert était la couleur favorite du propriétaire ordonné de ce lieu. La chambre de Loki. Thor mettait le bazar partout et ne rangeait jamais sa chambre, au contraire de Loki. Ses étagères remplies de livres n'avaient presque plus de places pour abriter de nouveaux pensionnaires. Son bureau était impeccablement rangé, pas une seule feuille ne trainait, ni une seule plume. Tout était parfaitement rangé.

Frigga se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre, et regarda chaque recoin de la grande pièce. Des bouquins posés avec soin sur des étagères et des pupitres, des poignards soigneusement disposés de sorte à ce qu'on les voit, tout était tellement à l'image de Loki. La reine osa cependant regarder vers le lit, et fronça les sourcils. Un lit qui n'était pas fait. La seule chose que Loki se détestait à faire, c'était devoir faire son lit. Un vrai cauchemar pour le faire. Une larme roula en premier sur ses joues rouges. Elle n'avait pas pu la retenir, cette larme-là, celle qui voulait lui échapper depuis un moment.

Après un léger instant d'hésitation, la femme se décida à aller s'asseoir sur ce lit imposant à baldaquin. Elle jeta un regard à la pièce, le tournant partout, espérant presque sentir les bras de son fils l'entourer. Les bras de Loki, ou les bras de Thor. Elle voulait leurs bras, en fait. Tous deux savaient la consoler lorsqu'elle se sentait mal. Même s'ils savaient aussi la rendre triste, ce qui arrivait souvent lorsque l'un d'eux pleurait.

-Frigga ? interpella alors la voix de son mari.

La reine sursauta, n'ayant même pas entendu le bruit des pas venir. Elle se refusa à se retourner vers celui qui était son époux, et se contenta de regarder le balcon, soudain plus intéressant que tout ce qui pouvait exister dans cette chambre ordonnée. Odin, qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes déjà, se lança près d'elle. Il avait quitté prématurément la salle du Trône, terriblement ennuyé par les paroles de tous ces êtres. Soucieux des paroles peu rassurantes que lui avaient dites Thor, il n'avait pas pu attendre très longtemps. Dur à tromper, son flair l'avait mené en peu de temps à l'endroit où Frigga aimait le plus aller, s'il exceptait la bibliothèque royale et les terrasses d'entrainement au combat.

-Frigga, puis-je vous parler ? demanda-t-il encore, se dirigeant droit sur elle et se mettant finalement face à elle.

Là, il vit tout de suite la larme barrant sa joue, et posa une main sur cette même joue pour lui enlever ce poison salé. Frigga se recula pourtant, se levant.

-Votre séance s'est déjà terminée ? fit-elle mine de s'intéresser.

-Non, je l'ai écourté. Vous êtes plus importante que de futiles paroles de guimauve. Je me préoccupe pour vous. Vous n'apparaissez plus depuis que Loki s'est jeté du Bifröst. Même Thor n'a pas pu vous voir, alla-t-il droit au but, se refusant à tourner autour du pot.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Pas de délicatesse, pas cette fois. Il devait parler sincèrement avec sa femme, laquelle semblait véritablement le bouder, pire, l'éviter. Pire, le détester.

-Je voulais rester seule, Odin, se contenta-t-elle de déclarer, fuyant sans relâche le seul regard de son mari.

-Frigga, je sais ce qui se passe. La perte de Loki est immense, mais vous êtes reine, et il vous faut faire face et reprendre vos esprits, lui demanda-t-il, cherchant quant à lui à l'approcher sans qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

Tout ceci sentait, en plus de la douce odeur fort plaisante de la femme, une autre odeur. Une odeur de grande dispute de couple, qui se finirait dans de mauvaises conditions, ou en pêtage de plombs selon les mots des habitants de Midgard.

-Cela fait si longtemps que je me retiens. Je me retiens encore parce que je suis reine, comme vous me le faîtes remarquer. Que penserait le peuple en nous voyant ainsi ? En voyant ce que vous avez fait ?

-Qu'ai-je fais ? s'intéressa-t-il, venant près d'elle.

Un regard des plus meurtriers lui fit office de réponse. Frigga était de loin la personne la plus calme que le Père de Toute Chose n'avait jamais vu, aussi la voir dans une pareille colère n'était absolument pas rassurant. Il s'apprêta à gronder de sa voix puissante, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Une main entrant violemment en contact avec sa joue. Une joue qui devait être bien rouge désormais. Un regard bleu désolé et énervé à la fois se posant sur lui. La reine d'Asgard, connue pour être calme, douce et puissante, venait-elle de le…_gifler_ ? Et elle ne s'arrêta pas là, crachant avec haine les mots qu'elle retenait avec peine depuis si longtemps, depuis le bannissement de son fils ainé.

-Tout est de votre faute! Vous avez banni Thor! Vous l'avez laissé sans ses pouvoirs alors qu'il était en terre inconnue! Et si quelqu'un avait cherché à le tuer?! Et si le Destructeur l'avait tué?! Vous...vous êtes un égoïste qui ne pensez qu'à votre peuple et à rien d'autre! Il n'y a qu'Asgard qui compte, jamais vous ne parlez de vos enfants! Vous avez manipulé chacun d'entre eux pour qu'ils vous servent! Je vous...je vous...déteste...pire que ça! s'écria-t-elle, s'accrochant à lui en même temps.

Odin fut tenté de lui hurler de se taire et de rester à sa place, mais il n'en avait pas la force, comprenant que sa femme était tout simplement entrain de craquer, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. En y réfléchissant même, il en vint à trouver quelques points avérés dans les propos de Frigga, qui continuait à lui asséner des mots douloureux mais nécessaires. Il ne put que rester la bouche fermée et la laisser parler, se contentant de la serrer fortement dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait se laisser aller quelques minutes en sa compagnie.

-Je suis désolé, ma reine. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant été ainsi..., finit-il par murmurer tout en caressant doucement le dos de la femme qui partageait sa vie.

-C'est ça votre problème, vous êtes incapable de voir! Vous ne voulez jamais voir le mal que vous faîtes, et j'ai une furieuse envie de vous frapper, de vous dire à quel point je vous..._hais_ en ce moment! continua Frigga, s'accrochant toujours plus au Père de Toute Chose.

Ce dernier la laissa faire malgré que son amour propre ait été gravement blessé. Il en vint à se poser une question. Lui avait-il aussi fait mal? Était-il si égoïste avec elle, ou était-ce surtout avec ses fils? Leurs fils?

-Frigga, vous ais-je autant blessé vous que nos enfants? préféra-t-il demander, attentif à toutes les réactions de la femme.

Elle semblait se calmer et reprendre le contrôle et la maitrise de son être empli de colère, au plus grand soulagement du roi d'Asgard. Une Frigga en colère était capable de mettre plus de la moitié des guerriers de la forteresse hors d'état de se battre. Mieux valait apaiser sa colère, même si elle n'en usait jamais pour faire la guerre. Ce n'était même pas son genre, de faire la guerre. Se battre pour protéger sa famille, certes, mais jamais pour le plaisir, comme Odin ou Thor.

-Ce...ce n'est pas de moi que nous parlons, Père de Toute Chose. Je vous servirais toujours, mais...Loki a disparu, et Thor m'a été enlevé. Vous ne m'avez même pas consulté. Qu'auriez-vous fait s'il avait péri?! Vous vous seriez excusé, et vous auriez cherché un autre héritier! Ou vous seriez mort sur votre lit pendant que le roi de Jotunheim vous regarderait agoniser?!

-Non, non, ma reine, ne pensez pas cela. Vous m'avez protégé. Quant à notre fils ainé, je le surveillais. Vous savez parfaitement que je serais venu à son secours si sa vie avait été menacée. Faîtes le deuil de Loki, en revanche. Il...a fait son choix, il faut que vous le compreniez, essaya-t-il d'expliquer, bien que lui-même doutait de ses paroles.

La 'mort' de Loki et son aspiration dans l'Espace avait également touché Odin, mais pour le bien d'Asgard, et pour sauvegarder les apparences, il se devait de ne pas pleurer la disparition du plus jeune de ses fils. Tout en devant essayer de consoler la seule personne qui avait été réellement proche de Loki. Et voir cette personne en colère puis désespérée, c'était dur. Odin crut craquer lui aussi, sentant à quel point sa femme lui en voulait. Elle n'allait sans doute pas oublier la douleur qu'il lui avait imposé en la séparant de Thor puis de Loki.

Le roi d'Asgard, après avoir cherché à connaitre les pensées plus calmes de Frigga, se pencha vers elle dans l'intention de l'embrasser chastement pour la rassurer, et surtout pour s'excuser, mais elle tourna la tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de se faire pardonner avant longtemps.

-Sachez que je déteste vous faire du mal, à vous et à nos enfants, mais que je ne suis pas aussi sensible que vous. Vous êtes mon cœur, vous me permettez de ressentir des émotions que sans vous, il m'aurait été impossible de connaitre. Reposez-vous, maintenant, ma reine, mon unique reine. Je réparerais mes erreurs du mieux que je le pourrais, avoua-t-il, chuchotant de peur de briser ce nouveau calme.

Frigga le regarda dans les yeux durant toute cette tirade, et ne parvint pas à le repousser une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il entreprit de déposer un doux baiser sur son front. Lorsqu'il prit le chemin de la porte, elle se retourna vers lui, et lui lança d'une voix peu assurée:

-Nous réparerons nos erreurs ensemble, mon mari.

Un léger sourire naquit sur les lèvres dudit mari.

-Que vous puissiez un jour trouver la force de me pardonner d'avoir un cœur de pierre, Frigga. Je vous aime, j'aime nos enfants. N'en doutez jamais.

-Je vous pardonnerais peut-être un jour, en effet, murmura-t-elle avant de baisser la tête et de retourna sur le lit de son fils, lequel était toujours aussi défait.

Avant de définitivement quitter la pièce, Odin se permit un coup d'œil vers sa femme. De là où il était, il pouvait la sentir laisser couler quelques larmes silencieuses destinées à la soulager d'un manque. Thor, Loki, lui. Ils lui manquaient. Peut-être que si le Pardon existait vraiment, alors un jour cette famille pourrait se recomposer. Mais ça, ça semblait..._impossible_.

**FIN**

* * *

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? (:**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
